


to be (with a) human

by sleepoverdose



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belphie In Bed, Demon Bodies Are Cold, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender Neutral! MC, How Do I Tag, Human! MC, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Lesson 15 Spoilers, Other, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Soft Belphegor, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepoverdose/pseuds/sleepoverdose
Summary: you and belphie are lying in bed one night when he realizes something.(minor lesson 15 spoilers!)
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	to be (with a) human

**Author's Note:**

> ((if you haven't reached lesson 15 and don't want to be spoiled regarding their backstories, then you should pretend you didn't see this au and should press that back button. y'all have been warned.))
> 
> okay but for real tho,, i got serious feels after knowing that belphie loved humans so much before and im???
> 
> i was emotionally congested and was like: hey what about an au about it!
> 
> and so this was... born... and my friend told me to post it and i did... even if i was only supposed to be a kpop fanfic acc or whateva
> 
> so that's that. enjoy the short au!

Belphie had forgotten what it felt like to be in close vicinity with humans—with _a_ human.

He realizes that now.

Here, lying on his fluffy, comfortable mess of a bed, with feet tangled in blankets, while surrounded by pillows. The night was young, and he could feel the cold breeze getting under his colder body, as one of the light bulbs in his room was dying, flickering away; yet Belphie lay there thinking the entirety of it was still rather ethereal in a sense.

Here, with you.

You were laughing, recalling a time when Mammon had embarrassed himself in front of his whole family—he should’ve seen it, you told him. You wished he was there, and you were laughing with your eyes barely open and Belphie felt his heart lurch.

He hates how he can’t blame you for everything he was feeling when it seemed so, so natural for you.

Suddenly, it felt too much and he wonders if this is how it felt—if this is how _she_ felt.

If Lilith was still alive, would she have understood?

“Oi!” You were clinging onto his jacket sleeve, yanking him awake.

“Belphie, have you fallen asleep again?!” You had said all of this in an accusing tone—slightly mad he was not paying attention to you and your funny stories.

Belphie wants to laugh at the irony of it all.

Even in daydream, it was still you he was paying attention to.

“ZzZzzZzzZ…” Belphie snores loudly in response. This earns him a light slap on his shoulder. His eyes flew wide open. “Hey! MC! I was sleeping!”

“You idiot,” you snort, rolling your eyes, “You do know you don’t snore?”

“Ah, but I know who does!” He flashes his white teeth at you and you hit him harder.

“I do not snore that way!” And Belphie laughs. You had always thought his laugh was weird, honestly. You still do. But today it just sounded a bit pretty. Just a bit.

He was coming down from his laughing fit, and he chuckles, looking into your eyes.

“You’re the idiot,” and he says it with so much fondness that you almost forget what _idiot_ was originally supposed to mean. “I didn’t say it was you.”

The space between the both of you was basically non-existent, and Belphie believes this was the literal meaning of breathing the same air. You can see the way his eyelashes brush the skin under his eyes.

“Alright,” You say, surrendering too quickly. Your hands slide down his arms, finding his cold hands. “You win,” you whisper softly, the raspy voice getting caught in your throat.

And as your fingers entwine with his, as you scooch a bit closer to fill the gap between you—to rest your head on his chest, for the first time, Belphie fears not being able to fall asleep.

It’s frightening, really. This is how much power you have over him—and on any other day it would concern him—but now that this has happened, Belphie does not seem to care.

He had always wondered how he had come to adore, in the past, something so immensely fragile, pure, and flawed all at the same time, but now he remembers.

With him trapped in your embrace, his thoughts go back to Lilith.

And in wistful thinking—or perhaps long-awaited slumber—he swears he hears her voice again, a soft, familiar melody in the distance.

“Yes, Belphie. That is love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I TOOK A BREAK AND READ LESSON 15-4 BEFORE POSTING THIS AND NOW I FIND OUT LILITH WASN'T DEAD WHAT GOES ON
> 
> SO IF THIS WAS INACCURATE OR SMTHN: FORGIVE ME
> 
> anyways, feel free to leave kudos and tell me what you think of it at the comments!


End file.
